<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797019">Karaoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh'>Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Arrow, Supergirl, The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and oliver was never given then chance, based off the knowledge that kara and barry to karaoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Kara drag Oliver to karaoke night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers, Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers &amp; Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen &amp; Barry Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver isn't entirely sure how Barry and Kara convinced him to go out with them for karaoke night. Though he's pretty sure Felicity helped and he wasn't sure what he was going to do with them. But Oliver found himself at a karaoke bar, drinking a beer as he watched his very talented friends sing a duet.</p><p>The bar cheered when they had finished and he watched as they made their way back to the table. Both of them looking a bit flushed as if they performed with everything they had. And it wouldn't surprise Oliver one bit if they had.</p><p>“Ah man! That was so much fun,” Barry sighed out, finishing the rest of his drink.</p><p>“Mm,” Kara agreed and turned to Oliver with a smile he wasn't sure about. “So, Ollie. When are you going to go up and sing your heart out?”</p><p>“As long as I can help it. Never,” he answered, lips tugging up slightly as Kara pouted.</p><p>“But it's karaoke night!” she exclaimed, “everyone has to go up and sing.”</p><p>“She's right Oliver, it's a right of passage.” Oliver looked over to Barry with eyebrows raised. He knew they both couldn't get drunk, and he wondered if they were somehow.</p><p>“Still not singing,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Right. As long as you can help it,” Kara mused with that smile again.</p><p>“Good thing you have to best friends to help you with that,” Barry said. And that's when something clicked.</p><p>“What did you do?” Oliver asked, looking between the to of them. Kara looked innocent whereas Barry just gave him his stupid smirk.</p><p>“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kara sang. Just then the host of karaoke night walked up the stage. Oliver had a feeling of dread, knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>“You guys didn't,” he hissed, trying to ignore the host. His friends ignored his question and turned towards the stage.</p><p>“Alright! Next we have.” There was a pause and the host had to read the name a few times to make sure. “Star City's own Oliver Queen!” The bar erupted in cheers, Kara and Barry's cheers where the loudest and Oliver sent them his famous glare. Which, unfortunately didn't work on them.</p><p>“He said your name Oliver, you have to go up,” Barry remained.</p><p>“Nope, not happening.”</p><p>“You have to, it's in the rules. And you can't break the rules its not allowed.” Oliver grumbled as he finished off his drink and stood. Knowing he wasn't going to win with those two.</p><p>“You can't tell anyone,” he warned, they nodded and watched Oliver leave the table.</p><p>“You're getting this on camera, right?” Kara asked, leaning towards Barry.</p><p>“Oh definitely.”</p><p>There was no way they would deny their friends a once in a life time view of Oliver Queen singing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>